


You're the One That I Want

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: "I'm happy," Ronan whispers in Adam's good ear. "I forgot what it felt like."
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	You're the One That I Want

When Ronan slowly begins to blink awake, he stares up at the ceiling for a moment, closes his eyes again for a second as he feels the warm breeze caresses his face through the window that Adam left open last night. Adam loves sleeping with the windows open. 

Still laying on his back, Ronan looks over to Adam asleep on his side with his back to Ronan. He tries not to read into that, Adam always sleeps on his side. He watches the shadows of the branches as they sway and play across Adam's tanned skin, and he turns to face his back. He reaches out to trace the patterns there, which causes Adam to twitch a little in his sleep, and the longer Ronan traces across Adam's sun-warmed, soft skin, he finally brings Adam out of sleep.

"Ronan?" Adam asks groggily and looks over his shoulder. "Okay?"

Ronan hums in response. He moves closer to Adam, trying not to jostle him too much, and wraps his arm around Adam's waist to pull him close to his chest. He buries his face in Adam's shoulder and breathes him in. The scent of him always makes him think of sandalwood and motor oil and rain and freshly mowed grass. Ronan thinks of all the times that he had found Adam sitting out on the porch in the rain, and all the times he had pulled up to the trailer to see Adam as he finished cutting the small strip of grass, the sweat glistening, all the times he met Adam at Boyd's to drive him home, the BMW filling with the scent of Adam. He feels Adam settle and exhale against Ronan.

"I'm happy," Ronan whispers in Adam's good ear. "I forgot what it felt like." 

Adam sleepily feels around for Ronan's hand and finally squeezes it and doesn't let it go as they both drift back to sleep.


End file.
